"Kraftvolle Magie"
"Kraftvolle Magie" ist ein Song von ABC Once Upon a Time. Es wurde von Alan Zachary & Michael Weiner geschrieben. Es debütierte in der zwanzigsten Episode der sechsten Staffel. Dieser Song wurde am 5. Mai 2017 im Rahmen von Once Upon a Time: The Musical Episode veröffentlicht. Geschichte Vor dem ersten Fluch Nachdem sie sich am Vorabend einen Stern gewünscht hatte, dass sie und ihr Mann das nötige Ende für ihre Tochter hätten, weckt Snow White einen Vogel, der zu ihr singt. Wenn sie versucht, es zu begrüßen, kommen ihre Worte sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen heraus. Dieser Effekt trifft auch auf Prince David zu, der ebenfalls singend in den Raum kommt und sein Vertrauen in seine Stimme zum Ausdruck bringt. Während er in Frage stellt, was passiert ist, erkennt Snow, dass das Lied ihnen durch ihren Wunsch gewährt wurde, und wird ihnen die Macht geben, die böse Königin zu besiegen, da die Liebe, die ihr Lied ausdrückt, stärker ist als jede Waffe, die die Königin zuvor gekämpft hat. Das Lied wird fortgesetzt, als Snow and Charming ausdrücken, dass Liebe die mächtigste Magie von allen ist, und sie haben endlich die Glückspause gefunden, die sie benötigen, um das Schicksal ihrer Tochter zu retten. ("Das Lied in deinem Herzen") Snow und Charming singen später eine Version von "Kraftvolle Magie", wenn sie sich der bösen Königin stellen. Mit einem Singzauber, den Zelena Mills ihr geschickt hat, kann die böse Königin das Lied von ihnen und dem Rest des Königreichs extrahieren und macht es ihnen erneut unmöglich, sie zu besiegen. Nachdem sie zu ihrem Schloss zurückgekehrt sind, wundert sich Snow, warum ihr Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung gegangen ist, und wird von der Blauen Fee besucht, die offenbart, dass sie für die Erteilung des Wunsches verantwortlich war, aber niemals beabsichtigte, dass die Lieder gegen die böse Königin verwendet werden. Stattdessen fügt sie alle Lieder in Snow's ungeborener Tochter ins Herz und löscht die Erinnerungen des Königreichs an den Gesang, um sie zu schützen, da sie in Zukunft dazu verwendet werden, Emma vor der schwarzen Fee zu retten. ("Das Lied in deinem Herzen") Nach dem dritten Fluch Nachdem ihre Familie von der Black Fairy und Mr.Gold eingefroren wurde, glaubt Emma Swan, dass der einzige Weg, sie zu retten, darin besteht, der Black Fairy ihr Herz zu geben. Während sie sich darauf vorbereitet, entdeckt Henry Mills eine Seite aus seinem Buch, in der gezeigt wird, wie die Blaue Fee die Lieder des Königreichs in Emmas Herz gesetzt hat. Henry gibt Emmas Herz zu ihr zurück, als sie anfängt zu singen, als sie feststellte, dass ihre Eltern dank ihres Liedes während ihres ganzen Lebens bei ihr waren. ("Das Lied in deinem Herzen") Sänger * Ginnifer Goodwin als Snow White * Josh Dallas als Prince Charming Lyrics Ein Vogel pfeift im Rhythmus des Songs [[Snow White|'Snow White']] Hallo mein Freund ich frag' mich was ist das bloß sag' mir warum sing ich wie wild drauf los Etwas in mir scheint mich zu dirigieren Ich kann was ich sag' nicht kontrollieren [[Prince David|'Prince David']] Was geht hier vor was für seltsame Magie denn was ich sag wird gleich zur Melodie für den Gesang hatt' ich nie wirklich Mut Doch jetzt sing' ich laut und wow das klingt so gut Was kann wohl der Grund sein Snow White Mein Wunsch von gestern Nacht den ich vor diesem Stern aussprach hat scheinbar das gebracht das Lied in unserem Herz beendet endlich diesen Krieg Prince David Wie denn? Snow White Reginas Herz ist stumm und nun führt uns unser Lied bestimmt zum Sieg Snow White & Prince David Dieser mächtige Zauber so hell wie das Licht entstammt aus der Liebe stark und auch schlicht Prince David Bald siegt das Gute das Böse zerbricht weil die Liebe niemals fällt Snow White & Prince David Den Liebe die bleibt der mächtigste Zauber der Welt Dieser mächtige Zauber erklingt nun als Lied Snow White Ich fühl' wie die Hoffnung ganz langsam erblüht Prince David Nichts kann uns hindern egal was geschieht denn dein Wunsch hat sich erfüllt Snow White & Prince David Nur den der liebt wird der mächtigste Zauber enthüllt Durch das Lied das uns jetzt lenkt wurde uns Magie geschenkt Snow White Ich kann ihre Kraft fast seh'n Prince David Und sie klingt so wunderschön Snow White Und wir reimen mühelos Snow White & Prince David Sag mir doch wie geht das bloß Diese Melodie hat Macht nehmt euch nur in Acht Dieser mächtige Zauber beendet das Leid Denn Liebe besiegt jeden Fluch weit und breit Wir sind bald von Reginas Fluch befreit Unser Kind macht uns zum Held dem sich nichts entgegenstellt denn unser Lied brungt den mächtigsten Zauber...dieser Welt __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__